The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for continuously casting metals, especially aluminium or aluminium alloys, in a multiple mould casting system, with each mould being provided with an upper hot top attachment, a lower movable casting base or table, and with a pressurized gas and a lubricant being introduced into the mould cavity underneath the hot top attachment.